Daddy Gabriel
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy!
1. Boredom Sucks

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! What?! New story? Le gaspeth! See now. I told y'all there was no need to fuss. Lol! Welcome y'all! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side! So guys and gals here's the next the next story featuring Team Free Will as children! Ah! I asked you guys and gals about this a while back and here it is! I also be posting a new series soon! Details are on the board. So guys and gals, the weekend is coming. We all know what that means. Updates will be spotty. Sorry my darlings. Day updates is a work in progress. Slowly but surely. *headtodesk* I've been trying to balance day updates and writing for my books. So far I have a little system and it's kinda working. Still trying to work some buggys. Lol! Got my Valentines Tree all decorated! It looks so pretty! I'll try posting pictures for you Facebook people! Anyways, without further ado, enjoy some cuddles and butt loads of adorableness! **

**AN2: This is an AU! Can be set in any season! Or read as it's own story! **

**Summary: Gabriel gets the surprise of his life when Bobby Singer calls him. Sam, Dean, and Castiel are children! And according to the letter, it's Gabe's job to care for them for a little while. Oh boy is the old Trickster in for it! Sam is 18 months, Dean is 12, and Castiel is 5. **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Boredom Sucks. Time to Babysit! **

Gabriel lazed around in his latest hideout. He had ran out of victims to prank and settled in to latest home.

He couldn't even prank his favorite hunter. He didn't know where he was. The sigils on his ribs hid him from his sights.

"I'm so bored. No people to prank, no hunters to harass." Gabriel whined to himself. "Noooo fun. Soooo bored."

He humph and turned on his TV and sighed. Daytime TV really sucked. But soon he found himself in la la land. At least he could fun in his dreams.

He startled awake when the shrill sound of his phone rang. He grumbled sleepily and answered it. He looked at the clock and realized it was noon the next day.

"This had better good." He grumped.

_"This is Gabriel isn't it?"_

"Who wants to know?" He asked.

_"It's Bobby Singer."_

"Well hello! To what do I such a pleasure?" Gabriel asked.

Gabriel suddenly felt a little more lively. He hoped Sam was alright though. Usually he was the one to call if something popped up or if he needed something. Castiel, Dean, and Bobby hardly ever called him. But it was better than sitting here and talking to walls.

_"I need you to come to my house. Like now. I need your help with something."_

Gabriel wondered what that could be.

"Sam's alright, isn't he?" Gabriel had to ask.

_"For the most part. Look just get here and I'll explain everything."_

"Alright. I'll be there right away." Gabriel said.

He got dressed, remembering he was only in his boxers and under shirt. Then he snapped himself to Mister Robert Singer's house as fast as he could. When he got there he was in shock.

Dean and his brother Castiel were sitting on the couch, and they were little! Dean was twelve, Castiel was five, but where was Sam? Was he a child too?

"Bobby what's going on?" Gabriel asked and looked at the elder hunter. He then spotted the baby in his arms. "Is that Sam?"

Bobby nodded.

"Sam and Dean came over last night dead tired. This morning, when we all got up they're all kiddos. Even Castiel there." Bobby said. "Here. We found this too."

Gabriel took the piece of Bobby held out to him and read the note.

_Gabriel,_

_Heard you were bored and decided to give you something to do. Take care of your brother and your Earthen brothers. Give them a little taste of childhood. They deserve a break, and to have a little fun. But more importantly you have fun with it! I know you'll do a good job! _

_Your Father._

"Oh my Father." Gabriel mumbled.

"So?" Bobby asked rocking the baby.

"I guess I'll do what my Father wants for once. Plus I did say I was bored." Gabriel said. "What's with those two, by the way?"

"Oh. Dean and Castiel are in time out." Bobby said. "They were arguing about Sam and then made a mess in the kitchen. They also nearly dropped Sam. Poor little guy was spooked."

"It was Cas' fault!" Dean shouted.

"Was not!" Cas shouted back.

"Taking care of Sammy is my job!" Dean argued.

"I'm more expirenced with children! I should take care of him!" Cas argued back.

"You don't know nothing about taking care of Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Gabriel yelled. "According to the note, it's now job. Dean I know you're use to taking care of Sammy, but now it's job, Cas it's true you have more expirence with children but I agree with Dean. Now now. No more fuss. You both can help me take care of him. No more fighting though or neither of you will go near him."

"Fine." The said in unison.

"Good." Gabriel turned to Bobby and plucked Sam out of his arms.

"Hey-" Bobby started.

"Now Bobby. It's my job to care for him and the other kiddos. You can help too, but it's now job." Gabriel said, he then cooed to Sam. "Isn't that right baby. They can help. But it's my job now."

Sam looked at Gabriel and tilted his head a little, and yawned.

"Aw! Time for my little Sam I Am to go nappy bye!" Gabriel near squealed at Sam and his cuteness.

"I want to do it!" Dean shouted.

"No me!" Cas yelled.

Sam whimpered not liking all the yelling. He was tired and wanted to sleep, not listen to his family squabble.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and got Sam ready for a nap, Dean and Cas hovered wanting to help in any way possible. Even Bobby hovered.

In the end, Bobby found Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel all sleeping nestled on his tiny couch. Bobby shook his head and chuckled.

"Idjits." Bobby grumbled going back to work.

**Aw! So here's the first the chapter. Not much going on yet. Next chapter will be better! **

**Until Next Time! Baby Sammy's back! Wheeee! **


	2. Gabe's in Daddy Mode!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Wow! The responses to this was amazing! Thank you so much! I still have reviews to answer from the final chapter of Pocket Full of Sammy. I'll get on that after this chapter. I have a bunch to answer for this one, so I'll keep this note short. Anyways. Another baby Sam story! You guys and gals are lucky devils! Lol. I got another on the board called Angel Babies. There's not describtion about now, but there'll be more details as I figure what I want to do with the fic. In other news. Holy crap y'all! I got an update out! Amazing. Lol! I'll try to get another update out tomorrow afternoon, if I can. But otherwise the next chapter will have to wait until Sunday night. And now, let's get the ball rolling! When we left off, Gabriel got a huge surprise when Bobby called him and found the gang (except Bobby) as little ones! And oh mai lawdy! Baby Sam! *squees happily* Now onwards! **

**Nimphidelle-Thank you darling! Dean wants to forever care for his Sammy! And Cas wants to help but we all know Dean and his overprotectiveness. Lol! **

**1hotpepper-Awww! And more cuteness to come! **

**Tori-Bird627-As you wish my dear!**

**hpfreak1993-Yes he will or Bobby will kill him! Or Dean...**

**piglet7722-Dos lols doh. XD Da feels gonna be real. Be prepared! **

**SwissPie-Wait...always watching? *looks out window* Lol! Good to hear from dear! And your review made me laugh! XD**

** -Hello darling! Nothing much, writing fics. Lol! Good to hear from ya! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Gabe's in Daddy Mode!**

Gabriel awoke to noises in the kitchen. Pots and pans clanking and banging. He opened his eyes not remembering he fell asleep. He looked at the couch and saw that Dean and Castiel had climbed off while he was asleep.

"Figures those two would be the ones making noises." Gabriel grumbled.

He heard soft cooing coming from his chest and smiled. Sam was so cute. But he was so small and helpless. Hell, Sam was so tiny Gabriel only needed his index finger to rub the tiny back. Another banging noise brought him out of thoughts and he groaned.

"Those two. Alright before we go check on the dunder head twins, let's get you changed and cleaned. Whew. You smell a little ripe there kiddo." Gabriel said.

He got off the couch and made his way upstairs with a cooing Sam.

"What'cha babbling about Sam I Am?" Gabriel chuckled.

Sam looked at him and kept up his cooing and babble.

Gabriel laughed and gently laid the baby down and started to change his diaper. Before going upstairs he noticed that his Father left him some supplies to care the children.

Gabriel cooed and made faces at Sam while changing his diaper. Once done he scooped the baby up and they headed down stairs.

He looked into the kitchen and saw the place was a mess. He groaned and snapped his fingers. The kitchen was clean, which made the two that made the mess turn around.

"Boys, what were you doing in here? You could've gotten hurt, burned or worse! And what's more you woke Sammy up!" Gabriel scolded.

Dean and Castiel looked to the floor and shuffled on their feet.

"Well? What were you doing?" Gabe asked.

"We're sorry Gabriel. We wanted to help, so we decided to make dinner." Castiel spoke up.

Gabriel sighed and couldn't really blame them.

"While the gesture's nice kiddos, leave the cooking to me. I don't want Bobby to ban you all from the kitchen. Speaking of which where is the old bat?" Gabriel asked.

"He got a call from a friend. They needed his help on a hunt so he'll be gone for a few days." Dean said.

"Hm. He could've woken me and told me." Gabriel said.

"He didn't want to risk waking Sammy, and we were already awake." Dean said walking up to Gabriel and raised his arms. "Gimme."

"What?" Gabe asked confused.

"You're going to be cooking right?" Dean asked.

Gabriel nodded.

"Okay then. Gimme Sammy. You'll need both hands and I want my brother." Dean said.

Gabriel smirked but handed Dean the baby. Sam squealed and cooed happily at seeing his brother.

"Ba ba ba!" Sam babbled happily.

Dean laughed. He tickled Sam's belly with his head causing the baby to laugh. Dean took the baby into the living room with Cas and went to the boxes God left and got out toys suitable for Sam.

Gabriel made a simple dinner of dinosaur nuggets and french fries. He snapped up some fruit puree for Sam. When he called the kiddos for dinner, Dean came in with Sam and watched with gentle tenderness as Dean put Sam in the high chair. Careful not to drop him or anything.

"Alright kiddos. Dinosuars and fires. Enjoy! For you Sam a lam, fruit puree made with the freshest and finest fruit of the Heavenly gardens." Gabriel stated proudly.

Sam seemed to like the puree, he would make the cutest little happy noises.

"After this Sam, it's bathtime, then bedtime. For you two too." Gabriel said pointing to the boys.

"But-" Dean and Cas started.

"No buts. Growing boys need their sleep. Besides it's almost eight thirty now. Sammy should already be in bed." Gabe said, the fatherly side of him popping out.

They finished dinner and Dean wanted to give Sam his bath and Cas decided to help. Both wound up soaked from the baby happily splashing.

"Alright munchkin. Let's let Dean and Cassie get their baths. Meanwhile you and I have a date with the rocking chair." Gabriel said taking a clean, diapered, and pajama clad Sammy downstairs.

Gabe made him a bottle and settled in the rocker upstairs. Sam and Deans room with his magic was expanded. The boys having their own beds and Sammy had a crib.

Gabriel rocked while singing to Sammy. When Sam was asleep he put him down in his crib and tucked him in, then kissed his forehead. He noticed the boys were asleep as well. He tucked them in and kissed their foreheads.

"Good night boys." Gabriel said and left closing the door behind him.

He was in full daddy mode and he was enjoying it!

"This fatherhood stuff, might not be so bad." He said to himself.

**Ah! More cuteness and more is on it's way! And Gabe's daddy radar is kicking in! Oh man!**

**Until Next Time! *headtodesk* **


	3. A Chance to Be a Kid

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yay! An update! My youngest brother has a snow day but I demanded I have the laptop! Whoop whoop! Anywhozzles. I went to Indiana to see my other brother. He was sick! My poor baby! But we got him some medicine and he's all better now! Yay! I'm glad. He was sick all week. Poor baby. Anways. The responses for this are simply awesome! You guys and gals are so amazing! *hugs you all* Alright enough with the chick flicks. So guys and gals. Baby Sam has giving me an idea for a one shot in the My Immortal verse! It'll be up when I can get to it. Right now it's in the out lining stage, though I have a pretty general idea of what going to go down. It'll be cute! I know it! Because Daddy Dean and Baby Sam! And shameless fluff everywhere! XD Anywhozzles, when we left off Gabriels daddy mode was activated! Oh man! The kiddos are in for it. **

**SwissPie-Oh man. I knew I was being watched! Lol! That's okay! You don't have to review all the time. I'm just glad you like my stories! Whaaaaaat? Lol! I love the abomidable snowman from Looney Tunes. X3 And they are so cute! **

**Tori-Bird627-Isn't he! He's going to be a great daddy! **

**Loukas-E-Stark-Hello darling! And thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Yes Bobby will be back. The kiddos are going to have a great time and probably annoy the heck out of Gabe and Bobby. Lol! (P.S. Your english was fine!) **

**piglet7722-Da cuteness is so real! **

**hpfreak1993-Thank you darling! Yes he is! **

**Catgirlz99-It's okay darling! Review when you can! I want him back too! I miss him so much! And thank you so much! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**A Chance to Be a Kid**

Gabriel got up the next morning to hushed voices in the kitchen. He groaned and then growled.

"I told that boy, no cooking! I'm going to tan his backside!" Gabriel growled lowly.

It was apparent Dean was going to make this difficult for him.

He reluctantly got out of bed and went downstairs. He looked around for pots and pans out of place. But found none. He also didn't smell anything.

"Dean did you cook anything?" Gabe asked, he 'daddy mode' already active.

"No. Just made some rice cereal for Sammy. He was up early and hungry. So I gave him a bath, changed his diaper and clothes, then made some of this for him." Dean said as a matter of factly.

Gabriel watched as Dean went back to feeding Sam. He shook his head and went straight for the coffee which he desperatly wanted, then started making him and the kiddos breakfast. Gabriel wanted to ask why Dean didn't wake him when Sam was up but decided to wait until after breakfast in case of a meltdown.

"So why didn't you wake me if Sam was up." Gabe asked after dishes were done and put away.

"Because it's my job to look out for Sammy." Dean said putting Sam down on the floor in the living and giving him his pacifier and spread out some toys.

"I know but Dean right now it's my job to look after him." Gabriel said.

"No it isn't. It's mine and will be no matter how big or little Sam is!" Dean argued.

"Dean-" Gabriel began.

"NO! It's my job! MINE! No one else's! He's my Sammy! MY SAM! I'M THE ONE WHO'S TO LOOK OUT FOR HIM, SO STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY JOB!" Dean shouted and ran outside and sat out on the porch.

Gabriel looked a little shocked. He was expecting a meltdown but not like this.

Gabe cursed John Winchester. He implanted it in Dean's brain that he was to always look after Sammy, then was forced to raise him. Dean had become a parent at too young age and never got to be a kid. He cursed John again. A whimper brought the angel out of his thoughts.

"Ba ba?" Sam babbled.

After seeing his brother leave Sam whimpered and was suddenly scared. He spit out his paci and called for him.

When Dean didn't come back or answer Sam began to cry.

"BA BA!" He shrieked.

Still no Dean.

Sam began to bawl.

"BA BA!" He called over and over.

When Dean still didn't answer he crawled to the front door and managed to open it and crawled out. He crawled to Dean and climbed into his lap. Sam sighed happily and snuggled into his brother.

"Ba ba" Sam cooed.

"Sammy! How'd you get out here?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around his baby.

"He's been calling for you. He wants you to be with him." Gabe said from behind.

Dean tensed for a moment and then relaxed when he felt Sam pat his cheek, babbling to him.

"Dean. I understand why you look after Sam the way you do." Gabe said.

"Really?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Really. You grew up not as a child like Sam. But as a parent. You raised Sam. In doing so, you grew up too fast. Because of this you don't see yourself as the brother, but as his father, and you see Sam as your son. That's why you never settled down and had kids. Sam was all the son you needed. But you never had a chance to be a kid. You do now. You can still help with Sammy, but you have a chance to be a kid now. If I were you, I would enjoy it while I could." Gabe said.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. He didn't want to admit it but Gabriel was right. But he didn't want to give up his role as the father. It gave him purpose. But if it would benefit him and Sammy, he guessed he could be a kid for a bit.

"Okay." Dean said.

"Good. You can start by going in and playing with your brothers while I make Bobby's house cleaner and baby proof." Gabe said.

Dean smiled and went in with Gabe and sat down with Sammy and Cas and the three began playing. They also made playtime into learning for Sam, even though Sam was a sharp kid.

Gabriel smiled as he cleaned and dusted the old house and made it safe for the baby. He was a daddy now, a safe house was a good house.

A few days later

Bobby walked into the house and his jaw dropped.

"What in the sam hill happened to my house!?" Bobby asked.

Somewhere in the house a certain daddy archangel was laughing.

**XD Oh Gabey's gonna get it! Lol! And aw Dean! Forever taking care of his baby! **

**Until Next Time! *Watches it snow.* Hey Sammy? Sam: Yeah? Me: Do you want to build a snowman?**


	4. A Little Sick Day

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Happy February! Valentines is right around the corner. I hope you guys and gals spend it with your special someone or your significant other! I'll be spending mine on my couch with my blanket and a good book. Yeah. I'm single. But that's okay! I'm not ready for a serious relationship right now. Or any relationship. I want to get my stuff together and figure where my life's going to go before I start getting into something serious. So yeah. But for y'all who aren't single, enjoy it! It's a day for love and happiness! :) Anywhoozles. My focus sucks today...*head to desk* Lol. So we got blasted with snow! So did my brother in Indie. Lot's of snow. Might go build me an army of little snowmen and one big one to be the general. Lol! Attack of the snowmen! Alright. Time to work! When we left off, Dean decided to be a kid! Whoop! **

**piglet7722-No it can not! :)**

**SwissPie-I'm glad you love love love this! And who doesn't. He's such a lovable character! And I don't care if you babble. I do that sometimes. Lol! **

**CaptainScenemo-Aw! Such happy goo! Sammy has that effect on people. **

**1hotpepper-Aw! But it's true though! Or at least I think so. Dean's more than a brother to Sam, he's mother, father, and brother all in one! And Dean wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. **

**Catgirlz99-*rains confetti* Yay! Lol! Thank you so much darling! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**A Little Sick Day**

Gabriel paced up and down the room gently bouncing a crying Sam and whispering to him him gently.

"Shh. Baby. Shh. It's okay. The doctor will make you feel better soon." Gabe tried to soothe.

He wished Dean was allowed back to help soothe the restless and ill baby in his arms. But the nurses wouldn't allow Dean to come back with him.

Sam coughed and then whimpered. The poor baby was so tired.

"It's alright baby boy. It's alright." Gabe whispered.

The baby was still whimpering and hiccuping, but at least he wasn't crying.

"I wish I could heal you Sam I Am. But I can't. You're too little. I could hurt you very badly." Gabe said sadly. "The doctor better make you better."

Gabe sat down and began rocking the tired out baby and humming softly. The last few hours had not been kind and it all happened so fast.

_A few hours earlier_

_Sam had woken up this morning and was not feeling great. He whimpered. His throat was sore and his ears ached. He whimpered again._

_"Good morning Sam." Castiel greeted._

_Sammy looked up at Cas and gave him an pained coo. _

_"Sam are you okay?" Castiel asked._

_Sam wanted to cry. He gave another unhappy and pained coo, then whimpered._

_Castiel gently picked Sam up and sensed something was wrong. Sam felt warm. He took Sam and rushed downstairs. _

_"Gabriel! Gabriel!" Castiel called._

_"What is it Cas? Why do you have Sam?" Gabe asked._

_"I think something's wrong! He feels warms and he keeps making pained noises." Castiel said._

_Gabe took the baby as Dean came rushing in._

_"What's going on? What's with Sammy?!" Dean exclaimed trying to take him from the archangel._

_"Dean stop it! Sam baby, what's wrong huh?" Gabe asked._

_Gabriel felt the baby's forehead and didn't like how it felt warm. _

_"Dean go get the baby thermometer out of the first aid." Gabe said._

_Dean nodded and bolted to the baby thermometer._

_"Cas can you get Sam's pacifier and his blanket?" He asked._

_The little angel nodded and took off._

_Dean returned with the termometer and handed it to Gabe. Gabriel took the baby's temp and frowned. _

_Castiel returned with the blanket and pacifier. Gabriel wrapped the blanket around Sam and gave the baby some baby Tylenol and gave him his paci._

_Dean and Castiel hovered and helped Gabriel when he needed it. _

_A bit later Sam's fever spiked and Bobby rushed them to the hospital_

_Present Time_

The doctor came in and smiled at the worried father.

"Hello Mr. Angel. I'm Dr. Valentine. What's seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"My baby. He'd been cranky and he has a bad fever." Gabe said.

"Aw. Poor little guy. Well lay him on the table and we'll get him examined." She said.

When Gabe laid the baby down, the doctor made quick work of her examination.

"Well, the poor baby has a sore throat and nasty ear infection. I'm going to prescribe some ear drops and some anti biotics. Was Sam outside at all lately? Or have any allergies?" She asked.

"He has some seasonal allergies. Is that the cause?" Gabe asked.

"It could be. With the weather going from warm to cold his allergies might've acted up and caused the little guy pain. But he's going to be just fine." She smiled.

Gabe smiled a little back and got his baby changed into a fresh diaper and clean clothes. Then shook the doctors hand and left the room. On the way out he stopped by the little pharmacy and got Sam's prescription filled.

When he entered the waiting room he was bombarding by Dean and Cas wanting to know if Sam was alright.

Gabe re assured he would be fine, but noticed dried tear tracks on Deans face. Dean could never handle Sam being in pain.

Later that night

That night found Dean keeping a silent vigil with Cas.

Gabriel tried to get them to go to bed, but to no avail. He knew they wouldn't rest until Sam was better.

He smiled a bit sadly. He wished he could've taken Sam's pain away but he do more harm than good. So he left the two to keep their vigil and protect the baby.

'Just like big brother's are suppose to do.' He thought.

When the boys fell to sleep, he tucked him them in and kept his own vigil. Watching over his children. Nothing will get to them. Nothing.

**Aw! Poor baby! He won't be sick long. Don't worry.**

**Until Next Time! *Tosses confetti* 32 likes on Facebook! Whoop! **


	5. Dammit Gordon!

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the slight delay guys and gals. By the time I got the laptop, it was little late, and my focus was out the window. But I have it back and the laptop! Whoop! Lol. So weirdest thing happened. Or at least I thought it was. My old phone I use to play around with and surf the net while the laptop is in use, was dead. Completely dead. Would not turn on, would not do shit. After a few weeks it's back in working order...I think my phone is a zombie. Lol! At least my phone's back in use and I can get back to my artwork for Deviant Art. Now I just need my laptop fixed or replaced. One day. One day. So anyways, when we left off poor Sammy was sick. Aww. Poor baby. Let's see how he's doing.**

**angelica777-Thank you darling! Baby Sam and the kiddos Dean and Cas are so cute! :3 **

**piglet7722-Little Sammy! He'll be okay! Gabriel's still in daddy mode so he'll be fine! And he has Dean to help to take of Sammy! And Cas. Lol! **

**SwissPie-Nope nope! *dances with you* Sammy has a team and they'll make sure he's okay or Dean will raise all Hell and it will not be pleasent...Lol! And wow! Such a great rating! Thank you much sweetie!**

**Catgirlz99-Yay! Confetti! Everyone loves confetti! Lol! Thank you much sweets! I'm glad you love the story! **

**kasey123-Here you go lovely! :3 **

**1hotpepper-Yup yup! Sam's a lucky dude! **

**Souless666-Well hello darling! Nice to hear from you again! And thank you! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Dammit Gordon!**

A few days later

Gabriel was trying to change a squriming Sam. The little guy was feeling better but was still a tad bit restless.

"Sam. Lay still." Gabriel said.

"Nah!" Sam babbled.

"Sammy. Please lay still. I'll give you some ice cream." Gabriel bribed.

Sammy gasped and layed still and allowed the angel to change his diaper. Sam loved ice cream! He could be puking his guts out and still eat a few bowls of the creamy treat.

"Sugar monster." Gabe grumbled, although he was the real sugar monster. Sam loved his sugar in all but he had his healthy junk.

He finished changing Sam and they went to the kitchen. Gabriel placed Sam in his high chair and turned to make his breakfast.

"Good morning munchkins! How are we today?" Gabe asked cheerfully.

Dean groaned, while Castiel replied.

"I'm well big brother." Castiel said.

"I need coffee." Dean grumbled.

"No coffee Dean." Bobby said from the stove.

"Come on Bobby! Just one cup?" Dean whined.

"No. Coffee is for adults." Bobby said.

"I am an adult Bobby." Dean said.

"Rephrase, coffee's for adults in a adult bodys. You're a child for the being, so no coffee." Bobby said.

"Gabe!" Dean whined.

"Don't look at me kiddo. I agree with Bobby. No coffee." Gabe said. "Unless you can drink it with milk."

Dean looked at Gabe like he grown three heads. He always drank his coffee black. No sugar, no cream, no nothing. That was Sam's thing. But if he wanted coffee, he would have to deal. And dammit he really wanted a cup.

"Fine. I'll have some milk in mine." He grumbled.

Gabriel nodded and got Dean a cup of coffee and put a few splashes of milk in the mixture and gave it to Dean.

Dean took a sip and found he didn't mind the taste really. He took another sip and then took a big bite out of the breakfast sandwich Bobby made for him.

Gabriel smirked and shook his head. He turned to Sam and feed him rice cereal with a little butter and a splash of milk.

Sam ate about at least half the bowl.

"Good job baby. You ate at least half! Somebody's feeling better!" Gabriel smiled.

Sam smiled and cooed.

"Yeah? Sammy you feeling better?" Dean asked with a smile, the last few days were a little Hell for the poor baby.

Sam looked at Dean and gave him a gummy smile and cooed to him.

Dean laughed and gave his baby brother a kiss on the forehead. Bobby and Cas were happy the baby was feeling better. They didn't like the baby in pain.

After breakfast Gabe gave the baby his meds and ear drops. He then sat the baby down on the blanket in the living, gave him his pacifier, then watched as Dean and Cas played with the baby.

Gabe watched with love and happiness as the two older kids took care of the baby.

"Okay Sammy, where's the blue block?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at the blocks and picked up the blue block and gave it to Dean.

"Good job Sammy! Where's the green one?" Dean asked.

"Smart kid." Bobby said from his desk.

"Of course. He is Sam Winchester. Father gave him a wonderful mind." Gabriel said.

"I can see that. The kid is a wiz in pretty much anything. Best at research. Gave me a run for my money." Bobby said with a fond smile.

Gabriel smiled at that and continued to watch his kiddos as they played. He was glad that his father gave him this job. So far it was awesome! And he wasn't bored anymore.

A car pulled into the drive and stopped a few paces from the house. Inside the car were two men.

"You sure this is it?" The passenger asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Sam Winchester is in this house." The driver said.

"Bobby ain't gonna like us storming his house." Passenger said.

"No. But Winchester has to die!" Driver spat.

"If you say so." Passenger sighed.

"I do say so. Now, let's send baby Winchester back to Hell where he belongs." Driver said.

They got out of the car, grabbed their weapons, and got ready to storm the house. What Gordon told them, Sam Winchester had to die.

**Uh oh! That's not good! Gabe take the baby and kiddos and run man run! **

**Until Next Time! *jumps up and down just because***


	6. Gabriel the Badass

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! There's so much snow! I'm gonna go make a snow angel! *makes a snow angel* I'm gonna call it Cas. Lol! Do you guys want to build snowman with me? Yeah?! Let's go! *makes a snow Sam and Dean* Nice. They'll protect the house from the evil snow demons! I should probably paint Devils Traps in the snow for a little extra protection. Nah. The neighbors might think I'm weird and such. But still. Snowman Sam and Dean will guard the house. X3 So guys and gals, the plot bunnies have killed me yet again. They've come up with a fic where Sam finds out what happens to his mother at an earlier age and it spurs a nasty fight between the Winchesters, Sam runs away and stumbles upon a demon and gives him his wish. His mother. On the eve of Sam's 18th birthday, the demon comes to claim what was promised to him. Sam. Oh those plot bunnies. *headtodesk* Alright. Let's go! When we left off Gordon's henchmen were lurking outside. Uh oh! Daddy Gabriel do something! **

**piglet7722-Gabe's going to kick their butts! **

**SwissPie-Aww! I'm glad I made your morning! And oh my goodness this review! I can see Gabriel doing something like this to kidnap Sam...hmmmm...*grabs notebook***

**Nimphidelle-No ice cream for Gordon! He's grounded. For life! Lol! Don't worry, daddy Gabriel won't let anything happen to Sammy or the kiddos!**

**kasey123-Here you go darling! Enjoy! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Gabriel the Badass**

Gabriel watched the boys play with the happy giggling baby. He smiled warmly, but the smile faded when his keen angel hearing picked up the sound of an engine. It wasn't John. John was all the way in Maine on a werewolf hunt. Yeah he keeps tabs with John. Just in case. He doesn't want Sam to be hurt by him again. That ultimatum was enough, and Sam was still hurt by it. Dean was a child and right in front of him. So it wasn't him.

'Probably nothing. But I should keep my eyes and ears out just in case.' Gabe thought to himself, going back to looking after his kiddos.

He listened carefully and heard a conversation outside between two people and gasped. Hunters. And they were here to kill Sam!

'I won't let that happen!' Gabe thought.

Gabe got up and wrote a note to Bobby and handed it to the elder hunter. When Bobby looked at the archangel and nodded grabbing his shotgun. Bobby would rather die than let his boys get hurt by some stupid hunters! Especially after what happened with Gordon. He kinda hoped it was Gordon so he could fill his ass with buckshot.

Gabriel scooped Sam up and montioned for Dean and Castiel to follow and to stay quiet.

Dean and Cas nodded and followed Gabriel. Gabriel had gathered Sam's blankets and such, and led the boys outside to a little safe house he created.

He led the boys inside and with a flick of the wrist the tiny cabin was clean and a fire was lit in the fire place to keep the place warm. It was warm outside but with the baby just getting over a sore throat and an ear infection, it was better safe than sorry.

"Gabe what's going on? Why are we here?" Dean asked taking his baby from Gabe.

"Yeah brother. Why are we here?" Castiel asked.

"There are hunters here. They're after Sam, so I brought you here to be safe and protected. They won't find you here, but if they do run north with the river. There'll be another hidden cabin there." Gabe said.

"What about you and Bobby?" Dean asked.

"We'll be fine. Stay here. I mean it." Gabe said.

The two kiddos nodded and watched the archangel leave.

"Now what?" Castiel asked.

"We stay here. For once we listen. We stay here and wait for Gabriel. Plus we have to protect Sammy. That's really important." Dean said sitting on the bed and rocking the tired baby.

Castiel nodded, and joined Dean on the bed. He hoped that Gabriel and Bobby would be alright.

Back at Bobby's

The hunters knocked on the door and Bobby answered and glared at them.

"What the Hell do you idjits want?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"We want baby Winchester Singer. Hand him over and we'll be on our merry way." The driver said.

"Sorry to disappoint but he ain't here." Bobby said.

He was going to close the door but the passenger guy caught it.

"Sorry. We don't believe you. Hand over Winchester. Now." He snarled.

"No." Bobby said.

"You asked for it old man." Driver said.

"You will leave now!"

The two men cringed at the booming voice.

"Who are you?" Passenger asked.

"You're worst nightmare." Gabriel glared at them, inwardly smirking when the two cringed.

"Just give us the boy!" Driver said getting annoyed.

"Why do you want Sam?" Bobby asked.

"He has to die." Passenger said.

"Who says?" Bobby asked.

"I said so." Gordon said walking up them.

"Walker." Bobby snarled.

"Singer. Sorry but the boy you care about is evil. He has to die. Just give him here." Gordon said.

Getting annoyed, Gabriel flicked his wrist and flung the guys back and pinned them to the ground.

"You will not harm my charge." Gabriel snarled darkly.

"Who are you?" Gordon asked.

"Like I told them. Your worst nightmare." Gabriel said with a smirk.

He allowed them to see the shadow of his wings.

"I am Gabriel. Archangel of the Lord." He said. "And you're screwed."

**Oh snap! Gabe went all badass on us! Better watch your backs! **

**Until Next Time! *bathes in lotion* Stupid dry skin**


	7. Purgatory or Death

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! As most of you know, I don't get much laptop time during the weekend. And yesterday I was going to update but my idjit little brother didn't do his homework and was on the laptop until one in the morning. Sigh. So anyways. I laughed at your guys and gals reviews! Gabriel is a badass! Despite being lovable, sugary, and cuddly. He can be down right scary and a total badass. I want him back dammit! *cries* *sniffs* *gives SPN writers Sam's lethal puppy eyes of death*...Lol! Anywhoozles. We're suppose to get more snow. Ugh. I know I like the snow in all, but I want spring. I like warm weather. Not too cold, not too hot. Just in the middle. X3 So who's ready for tomorrow's episode? I am! It's gonna be a goodie! I mean come on, we all knew this was going to happen at one point. Or at least have robot over lords. (Sorry, no spoilers guys and gals, I'm anti spoiler). Let's get going shall we? Here we go! When we left off, Daddy Gabe was a badass! Let's see what he does to Gordon and his stupid lackeys.**

**Guest-No one goes after baby Sammy and gets away with it! **

**SwissPie-Indeed they do! And we'll see what Gabey does to them *wink* And five stars?! Yeeeeeeeeees! XD**

**Catgirlz99-Thank you very much darling! Gabe is a lovable daddy, but come after his babies and you'll see Hell on Earth! Lol! (I saw that! *confetti*) **

**kasey123-Thank you sweetie!**

**1hotpepper-That's what happens when you go after Gabe's babies. Lol! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Purgatory or Death?**

Dean rocked a restless Sammy. He imagined Sam sensed what was going on and didn't like it. Especially the tension in the room. It was thick enought to cut with a hot butter knife.

He was tense, Castiel was tense, there was just too much of it.

"Shh Sammy, shh. Gabe will be alright. It's okay baby boy. Big brother's here." Dean soothed.

Sam made a noise and then cooed. He did feel better with his brother here. But he wanted to know if Gabriel was alright and Bobby. He couldn't help but be restless.

"Dean can't we go at least peek? I have to know if he's okay." Cas asked.

"No. Cas it's too dangerous. Can't you sense him? I mean you are still an angel. Just smaller." Dean said.

"I had forgotten! I will sense him!" Castiel said.

Castiel sat on the floor and concentrated. He opened his eyes and sighed. The tension in the room finally clearing.

"He is alright. He is not harmed, but really upset. I think he might smite those men." Castiel said.

"Good. I let Gordon live once, and that was a mistake." Dean growled.

Sam looked at Dean with his puppy look.

"Don't look at me like that! You know that when people hurt you they sign their death warrent!" Dean said.

Sam huffed then cooed softly.

Dean shook his head and smiled at the baby. He then slowly and carefully sat on the floor and laid Sam on his stomach.

"How we crawl around a bit. Let you stretch?" Dean asked.

Sam babbled and managed to get on all fours and rocked back and forth for a few seconds then started crawling.

Castiel was following Sam where ever crawled while Dean sat back and watched. He knew Castiel wouldn't let Sam get hurt.

Sam was babbling contently as crawled around stretching his limbs. The adult part of him was laughing at Cas who crawling with him.

Meanwhile with Gabriel and Bobby

"So what are going to do to us?" Gordon asked smoothly although his calm was out the window.

"I haven't decided. I want to smite you with all my hatred, but then again I could let you suffer and throw in Hell or Purgatory." Gabriel growled.

"Purgatory? Ha! That's just a story." Gordon said with a smirk.

"Oh it's real. Monsters don't go to Heaven nor Hell. They go to Purgatory. Maybe you'd like to see?" Gabe asked.

"I think you should send them there. It could be like a vacation to them. Only they wouldn't have palm trees, and such. They would have to fight for their lives." Bobby sneered.

"Not a bad idea. An extended trip to Purgatory." Gabriel smiled wickedly.

Gordon and the other two gulped loudly. Purgatory. But they weren't monsters.

"If anyone deserves Purgatory, it's Sam Winchester! He's evil!" Gordon spat. "Why can't you see that! That boy needs to be put down!"

Gabriel had had enough! He got so angry lightning struck right next to Gordon causing the hunter to jump and yelp.

"Sam Winchester is one most purest souls I've seen in many years. He shines brighter than most! He is not evil! There's not an evil bone in the kids body! He's so gentle he wouldn't hurt a fly, Hell he wouldn't even hurt a goddamn spider even it would bite him and kill him! You, now you, you're the evil one. Life isn't black and white. Who ever told that was a moron and deserves to be smacked! There are shades of grey! But not to you, oh no, not to you, which makes you dumber than you look." Gabe ranted.

"L look Sam-" Gordon started.

"SILENCE!" Gabriel boomed.

The hunter cringed as did Bobby. Gabe would apologize to him later.

"I was going to let you off a bit easy, but now I'm going to smite you. Where you end up is up to my Father." Gabriel snarled.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the hunters screamed in pain. After minutes of pure agony the hunters died. He snapped their bodies away, he would deal with them later.

He had babies to check on.

**Wow. Bet you guys thought they were going to Purgatory. Nope! Curve ball! Lol! **

**Until Next Time! *My old phone comes back from the dead* Yay! Now I can take pics again! And make vlog vids for you guys and gals! It's been awhile since the last one! **


	8. Gabriel is an Epic Daddy!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I didn't get a vlog video out today. Facebook was being a butt face! So maybe this weekend or something. Lol! Today I got a Valentine Day card from my adopted mama! It was really sweet and I loved it! I'll be making her a special Valentine. She'll love it! I have no plans for Valentines Day, just sitting at home with a good book. But to all you couples and married beings I hope you guys and gals have a wonderful Valentines Day! Do something special. 3 Alright enough about that. Stories! Got more to put up on the board, and I think after this I might post Angel Babies. I have a better description of it to put on the board, but I think that might be next, then My Pack will be up to bat, then whatever I decide to put up next. Or I can do a vote. I'm not sure yet. I love the snow, but I am so ready for spring. I'm heading into my "blue period" where I'm just like "I don't want to do crap except sit here and read until my brain explodes". Lol. Come on warm weather! I need you! I also want to get back into walking! My ankle is so sore from all the weather. Blegh. Alright, let's go you beautiful people! When we left off Daddy Gabe gave Gordon and his lackeys the swan song! Let's see how everyone's doing! **

**Sabriel's Child-I know right! Gabriel why?! **

**piglet7722-I'm pretty God will give Gordon and his hatch back squad the proper punishment. **

**SwissPie-WHOOP! Ding dong the wicked bitch is dead! Lol! It's okay Bobby! Gabe didn't mean it! And of course they're cute! They can't be anything but! :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Gabriel is an Epic Daddy!**

"They really gone?" Bobby asked looking at the corspes.

"Yes. I'll leave it up to my Father to deliver the proper punishment. For now. Let's deal with the bodies. I have babies I want to bring home and smother." Gabriel said getting started on building funeral pryes.

"Right." Bobby muttered.

Bobby headed into the garage to grab the salt and a blow torch. They knew they were dead, but they didn't want the chance of them ever coming back.

'I don't know if this would make me a bad person, but I hope those guys go right to Hell for messing with my boys.' Bobby thought to himself walking back to the archangel.

Gabriel had finished the pryes and put the bodies on top. He was glaring at the bodies. If they were still alive and looks could kill, those assholes would've died a thousand times over. The archangel was still pissed. Bobby understood. Hell, he was raging mad! But he was calm and glad the whole situation was over.

'I need a nap. First I'm going to hug the stuffing out of Sam and Dean and then I'm going down for a nap.' The elder hunter thought.

This whole was tiring and he wanted to sleep for a week.

"I agree. This whole thing is exhausting. Once this is dealt with, the kiddos will be mother henned, then it's naptime for us all." Gabriel said.

Gabriel was slowly calming down, but he was still furious! He was so going to drown himself in chocolate. He was shaking with adrenaline and rage. But if he didn't calm down soon he might accidently tear the world apart.

Once the bodies were burned and the ashes cleaned away, Gabriel told Bobby to return to the house and rest, he would retrieve the kiddos.

At the cabin

Castiel continued to crawl with the baby and followed him to make sure he didn't hurt on anything, while Dean kept watch.

The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up. He grabbed the knife he found earlier and montioned for Cas to keep Sam away from the door.

"Dean what's wrong?" Castiel whispered.

"Someone's coming." Dean whispered back.

Castiel conjured up his blade and got ready to Dean defend Sam. Castiel tried to grab Sam when he crawled away to the door as it opened.

"Sammy? What are doing down there?" Gabe asked with a smile.

Dean and Castiel let a huge breath of relief that it was Gabriel and not Gordon or one of his friends. The two kiddos watched as Gabe scooped Sam up and smothered him with love, while cooed happily.

"Brother, how did it go?" Castiel asked.

"It went as well as it could. They are dead and hopefully heading to Hell." Gabriel said darkly.

Dean nodded. He wanted Gordon dead and he got his wish regardless of Sam thought. He knew Gordon was human, but no one touches his Sammy and lives.

Gabriel led the kiddos home where Bobby hugged them all and then true to their words it was naptime for all.

Gabriel bathed Sam and then allowed the other two bathe and then they all settled in bed in the boys' room. Gabriel tucked them in with him and they all drifted off to sleep.

In Heaven

God sent Gordon and his friends to Hell for twenty years. Once they learned He would them in Heaven.

He then looked down on His children and smiled.

They were all sleeping peacefully but knew the baby was prone to nightmares. So He sent them all sweet dreams, and would send more in the night.

He was glad He gave Gabriel this job. He was an excellent father.

"I'm proud of you Gabriel. I should've done this a long time ago. You make a wonderful father." He said with a smile.

Back at Bobbys'

Gabriel smiled in his sleep. He then snuggled further into the blankets and sighed happily. He lightly tightened his hold on his babies.

For the first time in a long time, Gabriel was happy.

**Aw! I don't know about y'all but that ending was epic! **

**Until Next Time! *makes Valentines for my loved ones***


	9. Always a Daddy

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! The last chapter was suppose to be the last, but I decided to give you guys and gals an epilogue. Now there may be a few one shots and maybe a sequel to this, I don't know yet. I'm still deciding. Next stoy up to bat is Angel Babies! The first chapter might be posted after this, so keep your eyes out for it! If it's not out within an hour or so then it'll posted tomorrow. I'm still working on day updates, so you guys and gals might get more chapters and such. Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, Sam and the kiddos are alright! Gordon and his goons got a happyish ending. I could've been a little more cruel with them but decided to lighten up a little. Lol! So here we go!**

**Nimphidelle-Thank you so much darling! As mentioned there maybe one shots and possibly a sequel! **

**Tori-Bird627-Aww indeed! :)**

**SwissPie-Thank you so much sweetie! Who wouldn't want to snuggle with them? Lol! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Always a Daddy**

Gabriel watched as Sam and Dean packed the Impala. It was a week later the kiddos were turned back into adults.

Apparently there was work for them and Gabriel's boredom had ceased. But in truth Gabe didn't want to give up being a dad just yet. He found he enjoyed fatherhood.

'I now understand why Bobby adopted them and fathered them.' He thought to himself.

He then watched as the boys said their goodbyes to Bobby promising they would be home soon. He saw Dean climbing into the drivers side of the black muscle car and then looked over at him.

Dean looked at Gabriel and smiled to the archangel. When Gabe returned the smile, they had their 'thanks' and 'goodbyes' without words.

Sam went to Gabriel and hugged the archangel.

"Thank you. You make a great father." Sam whispered.

Gabriel smiled. He returned the hug and separated from the hunter.

"You're welcome kiddo. Go on now. Your brother's waiting. And for the love of my Father be careful." Gabriel said.

Sam laughed.

"I will. We will. See you soon?" Sam asked.

"Sure kid. Go now." Gabe said.

Sam climbed into the passenger side, and the two took off on their next adventure.

Gabriel was sad to see them go. He knew he could watch them from Heaven but he rather his boys here.

"It's always hard to see them go. But it's worth it when they come home." Bobby said.

Gabe smiled at that and nodded. He told the old hunter goodbye for now and headed home to Heaven, where Castiel had disappeared to earlier.

It wouldn't be for long. He had a feeling that his babies would back, and he couldn't wait to smother them.

**Aw! There ya guys and gals! Thank you to all who alerted, faved, and followed! You guys rock! Special thanks to my reviewers, and regular readers/reviewers! Y'all are amazing! **

**See ya in the thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
